Fulfilled Desires
by Confessed4Life
Summary: After being separated from from their friends, Richard and Kahlan find themselves seeking shelter where the one thing they cannot have is offered, but at a cost.


He couldn't remember the day before, only the kiss that lead to the night that he never wanted to forget. She was lying in his arms, her head on his chest as she slept. The feel of her body against his calmed his being, seeming to slow the beat of his heart and the world around them. They were naked, lying alone in a dark cave while rain poured down outside. He could hear the thunder, feeling it shake the ground beneath them.

The urge to pull her close and roll over nearly overwhelmed him, his lips still hot from hers. Thinking back over the events, he tried to remember how they arrived in this position. He instantly began to fear how she would feel when she awoke, afraid that she would regret every moment they shared together. She had been sitting in his lap, her mouth inches from his and he had pushed a few damp strands of hair out of her face. Their lips touched and nothing stopped them.

She wore a Rada'Han, something he hated for not only what it did to her, but for hiding some of her from him. He spent what felt to be hours, kissing and licking around it, trying to make sure there was no piece of skin he hadn't touched. He would never forget the sound of his name fleeing her lips in the height of passion. It was sensual and wild, a side of her he had only seen for brief moments before. She didn't shy away from him, giving his body just as much attention as he did hers and every moment of it, pleasure erupted.

All he wanted to do was to shove himself deep inside her and never come back out, but even in his feverish state, where black had turned to white and white to black, he knew he couldn't do that. He was too big. He'd hurt her. Spirits, he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to love her. His head poised just at her slick opening, he stilled at the shocking thought.

Bracing himself above her, he said, "Look at me." He knew there was no way he could just take her like she was any other woman.

She was special and he had to make sure that he took care of her. As he had suspected, he was far too thick to simply slide in. Even as aroused as she clearly was, she'd need to get used to the size of him and open up to him little by little. She closed her eyes, but he needed her to keep them open so that he could watch her and make sure he wasn't hurting her. She was so small. So perfect. He couldn't stand the thought of bringing her pain.

He'd never felt pleasure like this. He had never known a woman to be so strong and yet soft all at the same time. He had never looked into someone's soul and know that there was a place for himself there, but he swore that's what he saw when he looked into her eyes.

Kahlan moved in his arms and his mind flew back to the present. Her right hand moved over his stomach, bringing herself closer as she shifted beside him. His heart began to race and suddenly, she was awake. Lifting her head, she looked down at him in a mixture of emotions, showing him that she, too, didn't know how it all had started. Sitting up, she tore her eyes from his and searched the cave for her dress, for anything she could use to cover herself. There was nothing and it only grew colder.

"Don't," he whispered as she started to move away from him. Taking hold of her arm, he held her firmly at his side. "You're going to freeze if you-"

"I'll be fine, Richard," she said quietly, trying to keep from looking at him.

"I'm not letting you go." His voice was firm, but soft, the way he had spoken to her the night before and it sent the images flooding through their minds.

"We need to find Cara and Zedd."

"It's raining and we have no clothes-"

Pulling against his hold, she licked her lips. "We can't stay here."

"Kahlan," the way he said her name brought a wage of pleasure through her, sending her eyes sliding closed as she sucked in a breath. "We should stay here."

"I can't."

"Why?" He spoke the word out loud before he could stop himself, the reason clear in his mind. She didn't answer him as she reached to the metal around her neck. His eyes focused on her, watching as she tried to pull the metal free. After a moment, she grew frustrated and began yanking frantically. Laying his hands on her shoulders, he turned her toward him. "Stop," he whispered softly. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I have to get this off of me!"

Taking hold of her hands, Richard pulled them between them. "We will, I promise."

Jerking her hands back, she tried to reach back to the metal. "I need it off now!"

Abandoning her wrists, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest, flattening hers against his. He tightened his hold on her, locking her in place and forcing her to be still. "I'll get it off of you, I promise."

Effortlessly pounding her fists against his shoulders, she let loose her tears. "This shouldn't have happened."

Tightening his arms around her, he shifted his body and leaned back against one of the walls of the cave. Stretching out his legs, he moved her so that she was sitting on his thighs the way she had done the night before. She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't as long as he held her so fearlessly. His heart beat was steady against her chest, his breath calmly warming her neck as he hugged her to him. He had held her like this the night before, neither minding as their lips connected again and again.

"I can't stop thinking about last night." She reminded quiet as his fingers drew circles upon her back. "Spirits, Kahlan-"

"Please, don't."

Threading his fingers through her hair, he closed his eyes and began thinking about their previous activities. His body responded beyond covering, his heart racing against his chest. She pulled back, attempting to move off of him to spare them both anything further, but he was quicker than she.

"What we did, Kahlan... I have never imagined anything like that. Every second with you was- is... I've never known anything like this could exist."

"Richard-"

"You can't say that you didn't feel it, that you don't feel it right now. The surge between us, connecting us and I know that you feel it, I see it in your eyes."

"There's nothing between us, Richard. There can't be."

"Why?"

"I'm a Confessor."

Touching his hands to her cheeks, he smiled warmly. "That doesn't scare me, Kahlan." His eyes fell to her chest, forcing him to fight the urge to claim them with his lips. "I..." Looking back to her eyes, he licked his lips. "You're beautiful."

Lowering her eyes, she stared at the crook of his neck, amazed by the way it connected to the rest of his body. "Richard-"

"You are."

Without thinking, she leaned in, and put her mouth over his collarbone. It was natural, perfectly instinctive to slide her tongue into the hollow just behind the bone. He tasted clean, but spicy, too. She needed to taste him, needed to memorize not just his scent, but his taste. He gave no objections as he returned his fingers to her hair. She hadn't done this the night before and he quickly imagined that this would be the continuation.

She rocked forward, rubbing against his throbbing manhood as she moved to connect their lips. Pushing forward, he lowered her down to the cave floor. He hovered over her as she ran her fingers down his tight back. He kissed her smooth belly, gently flicking his tongue over her skin as he worked his way to her bountiful breasts. He teasingly ran his tongue along each one. Kahlan's eyes fixed on his tongue darting over her breasts. She bit her lower lip and breathed heavily clutching the hairs on his head between her fingers. Richard took the action as permission for more, instantly focusing his attention on a single nipple.

The Mother Confessor closed her eyes and arched her back, purring his name loudly. Her mind was blank, leaving her to completely feel everything he was giving her. She had heard stories about what it should feel like, but Richard was nothing she could compare. When she was a young girl, she had accepted what being with a man would be like, but this time with him, she never knew anyone could experience so much pleasure. Pulling at his hair, she brought his head to hers, kissing him the instant she was able while her hands journeyed down his back.

For more times than she would admit, she had imagined touching him this way and he touching her in any way possible. She needed him, her body burning in anticipation as he rocked against her. Moving her hips, she tried to tell him what she wanted, tried to slide onto him without breaking their kiss or stopping his hands caressing her breasts. Lifting himself, he reach between them quickly and pushed forward, connecting them an inch. He wanted to move slow this time, afraid that she would want him to stop, but to his surprise and delight, the action sent her off.

Hooking her legs over him, she bucked forward and yanked him down, bringing him to push deeper inside. Control nearly left his body as she shifted beneath him, letting him slide impossibly deeper. He had never filled a woman before, never came close, he wanted to stay buried within her forever and never come out. Sliding his hands up her thighs, he rolled his hips, cherishing the loud moan she released that echoed freely around the cave. Reconnecting their lips, he let go and allowed himself to love her without hesitation. There could be nothing greater.

They spent hours in each others arms, kissing, rocking, thrusting and biting. The rain never came to a stop, covering up the multitude of cries of their lovers names in the throes of passion. When their bodies ached, they pushed on, finding another way to continue without fail. Each moment was unlike the previous, leaving them to crave and demand more, neither willing to let it come to an end. They needed everything.

Their kisses turned lazy as he hovered above her. Kahlan had her fingers threading through his hair, her chest rubbing against his with every breath. He was still within her, unwilling to move until there was no other option. His heart raced wildly, celebrating their time together. The urge to rediscover her body climbed over him, bringing him to break their kiss and struggle to sit upward. Holding her legs at his hips, he shifted her body, doing his best to be sure they didn't lose contact as he looked down upon her.

Moving to his knees, he lifted her bottom from the ground and brought it to rest on his thighs. The new position brought her to push her head back and moan, slowly trying to gain more of him. His hands moved over her stomach, tracing his fingers over her scars and freckles, finding shapes that connected them all as he worked his way to her breasts. He watched her face as he took them in his hands, gently squeezing as her eyes fluttered closed and she pushed them into his grasp.

Richard loved seeing her this way, unashamed to take what he offered, free of all her fears. If she would allow him, he would to look upon her this way forever. Lifting her back from the ground, he brought her chest to his and dropped his head to the crook of her neck.

Nuzzling his nose against her skin, he grinned at the smell he had come to know so well. "I can't let go of you."

"When the rain stops, you'll have to."

"Never."

Shaking her head, she pulled back and looked at him. "Richard... We can't do this again."

He cupped her cheeks and smiled warmly. "I can't imagine not being with you again."

Tilting her head, she tried to find the right words, the ones that would change the subject without letting him know how she felt. "Do you know how we got here?"

"No." He saw the disappointment of her face, but said nothing.

"Why can't we remember?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad we're here."

"Richard-"

"If this was done to us, I'm grateful, Kahlan. Last night and today... Being with you has- is far greater than everything I had ever imagined." Her cheeks flushed hot as she stared into his eyes. "I'm glad we're here."

"Cara and Zedd will be looking for us."

"Maybe they know where we are. They could have sent us here and we are supposed to wait for them."

"And our clothes?"

Grinning, he moved his hands over her back and came to rest on her shoulders. "Maybe our night of festivities began outside and in our passion, we forgot about everything and left our clothes where it all began."

She couldn't stop the smile that crossed her lips at his words, a part of her wishing that he was right. "Maybe."

"I'll go looking for them, if you want me to." He got his answer before he finished the sentence. Her hold on him tightened, not a lot, but enough to make it known what she wanted. "Thank the spirits," he teased, "it's still raining and I'd hate to freeze to death."

Without thought, Kahlan wiggled closer and took in his exhaled breath. "I think I could keep you warm enough."

His heart began to pound wildly against his chest, thumping so hard, it nearly shook her as she held herself close. "I'm cold now," he told her through a whisper, praying she would take him once again. If they didn't lay together again soon, he would lose his mind.

"Maybe we should build a fire." Disappointment flooded his features and she smiled seductively. "It will keep us from needing our clothes for a little while longer."

"I can keep you covered... Enough."

"Alright, Seeker. Your challenge is granted."

Bringing her back to the floor, he brushed his lips against hers. "I will not disappoint the Mother Confessor." He watched a string of pain fill her eyes at the sound of her title, bringing him to add, "I promise."

Her kiss was stiff for a few moments, his words still ringing in her ears and suddenly, he made her forget it all. His hands journeyed over her rapidly, sparing no time for a single place until she laid her hand over his and held it to her breast.

Without warning, she pushed him off and sat forward, covering her breasts with his chair. "Someone's outside."

Jumping to his feet, he walked cautiously to the cave opening, straining his eyes to see past the heavy downfall of rain at the door. Just as his vision began to adjust, something jumped forward. Richard was knocked to the ground, his head slamming against the ground to re-blur his vision as the intruder rushed toward the Confessor. Kahlan's cry of pain echoed through the cave, followed quickly by a loud growl and tear of flesh. The Seeker forced himself to his feet, staggering toward the sounds in rage. The animal had a tight hold on her, her body shaking as yanked another piece of flesh. Forcing his eyes to focus, he saw it all.

With a cry of pure terror, he lunged forward and grabbed hold of the larger than life wolf. Sliding his hands into its mouth, he pulled it open, thriving off of the whines and whimpers that escaped the creature before the bones snapped and it fell limp.

Turning around, he pushed his hand against one of the wounds, the only one on her stomach that he knew wouldn't cause more damage with his touch. Part of her stomach was gone, her side torn from the side of her right breast, down to her hip and he couldn't tell where the teeth marks ended and where the claw marks began. She was staring up at him, her face ghostly as her body shook viciously.

"It... Ine..." she managed to squeak between gasps. She tried to reach out for him, but her fingers were barely able to move. "K...ol...d.."

"Shh," he whispered through tears. "Don't waste your strength... You're going to be fine, Kahlan. I'm going to-"

"Ove."

Taking her cheeks in his hands, he leaned forward. "I love you too." Her body went limp, and her breathing faded, instantly tearing him apart. "Kahlan! Don't you do this, Kahlan! Breathe!"

"Richard?!" He jumped at the sudden voice shouting from outside of the cave.

"Zedd! Help her! You have to help her!"

The wizard and Mord'Sith came through the water and into the cave, both staring down at the couple on the floor. Richard held Kahlan in his lap, his body rocking as he ran his fingers through her hair. The ground was stained in blood, pooled around them in anger. Rushing closer, the older man frowned and fell to his knees, touching the side of the Mother Confessor's face.

"Help her!" Richard shouted, looking from one friend to the other. "Give her the breath of life! Do it now, Cara!" The blonde was hovering the brunette instantly, doing as she was told while the Seeker clung to her. "Do it again!" he demanded through tears. After a moment, her eyes flew open and a loud, heavy gasp left her lips. The noise escaping her quickly turned into a horrific cry of pain, bringing the young man to shout once more. "Heal her, Zedd!"

The wizard acted instantly, desperately trying to ease the pain in the woman before him. It took what felt to be hours before she stopped screaming, the sound permanently burned into each of their minds. When she stopped shaking and went quiet, falling into a calm sleep, the older man stumbled backward.

"Where are your clothes?"

Richard kept his eyes on Kahlan, as he shook his head. "I don't know. We woke up here without them."

"How long have you been here?"

"I'm not sure," he answered quietly, his voice there with them, but his mind long gone. Wiping his thumb across the Mother Confessor's bottom lip, he tried to remove some of the blood. "I can only remember a few things... Last night and today..."

"Richard," Zedd said calmly. "What were you two doing here?"

"We made love," he stated plainly and without thought. "For hours, we just... We were."

"Richard-"

"It was raining, we were wet... She- Kahlan couldn't stop shivering." He half smiled as the night returned freshly to his memory. "Her hair was sticking to the sides of her face... She looked so beautiful..."

Looking to Cara, Zedd frowned. "If you'll find some firewood, I'll find them something to wear."

They were alone again, the rain now gone and a sweet smell of flowers filled the air. Lying down, Richard pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, whispering into her ear as though she could hear every word. When their friends returned, he wouldn't be able to hold her this way- no, he wouldn't let this be the end. She moaned quietly, a familiar sound that had him on edge before he could form a thought. Pulling back, he was surprised to meet her eyes.

"They found us?"

Nodding, he tried to control himself, part of him wanting to cry at the sound of her voice, the sight of her alive and the other longed to make love to her just one more time. "How do you feel?"

"How bad was it?" she questioned almost too softly.

"Kahlan-"

"You're looking at me like I..." Her words drifted into silence, seeing everything written upon his handsome face. "Are you alright?"

He nearly laughed. How typical it was for her to think about him when it had been her who died. Nodding, he leaned back into her and connected their lips. "I'm sorry that I let it get past me."

"It's not your fault, Richard." Shifting her body, she winced and closed her eyes, the pain filling her.

"I should have been more careful."

There was a long moment of silence, both staring at the other as though they were having a conversation. Without warning, they both pushed forward and connected their lips. Hooking her left leg over his, she yanked him closer, her body demanding his. He was laying over her in a matter of moments, his hands moving over her stomach, making sure that she was healed. Just as their bodies began to connect, they were pulled apart.

"What has gotten into you two?!"

"She wouldn't hurt me, Zedd."

Meeting his grandson's eyes, the wizard frowned and tossed him some clothes. "The Rada'Han will only protect you for so long." Looking to the Confessor, he handed her dress down before her. "You know better."

"I'm sorry."

"Kahlan, no. We have nothing to be sorry for."

"Don't we?" she asked sincerely. "We both know that this can't continue and the minute we leave this cave, we-"

"Then we don't leave."

"Richard..."

"You can't apologize for what we've done. We're not sorry for what we did."

"Get dressed."

Kahlan watched the wizard leave, not able to look away while she felt the Seeker's eyes on her.

"I'm not sorry for being with you, Kahlan."

"Not now," she replied softly as her eyes at last returned to his. "One day, probably tomorrow, you're going to wake up, remember what we did and hate me for everything."

"I could never hate you."

"I wish that was true."

"Not being able to be with you will not make me- I don't need to make love to you to-"

"Then why did you?" she asked as she pulled on her dress. "You could have walked away, stopped us, but you didn't."

He grinned, annoying her further. "I didn't stop or walk away because I didn't want to. I never want to do anything else, but it's not about me. There are two of us in this and if I could, I would convince you to confess me just so that we never have to separate, but I love you too much to ask you to do that. I could have walked away, but I thought about everything we've been through and what will probably happen the minute we walk out of here and I couldn't let you go without showing you how I felt. I will never hate you, Kahlan. There's nothing to hate."

"Richard-"

"You think that because you tell me that we can't make love means that I will be angry or upset, but it doesn't, not when I know how hard it is for you too. Last night, this morning, you and I were free and I think that it's the first time I've looked into your eyes and didn't see your fear. You're always afraid that you'll hurt me and honestly, I think it makes me love you more. Kahlan, you died and... You died and with your last breath, you tried to tell me that you loved me. What more could I ever need?" When he finished, he was kneeling inches away from her, his hands holding hers. "What more could I want?"

Darting her eyes, she tried to find her breath, tried to find something wrong with something he had just said, but there wasn't, because he said it. There were times when she was sure he was inside her mind, seeing everything he needed to say to comfort her, but sitting there staring into his eyes, she knew it was entirely him. "You should want so much more."

"I can't image anything more."

She reached for him and then she was in his arms, held so tightly that she remembered what safety was. It was only when she was near him that she felt this way and she prayed it would never end. When the heat of his mouth covered hers, she stopped thinking and returned his kiss in full. Had she not already dressed, she would have him above her, connected one last time. In this moment, she wanted it more than anything.

He broke their kiss before she was ready, leaving her with a soft moan of discontent. "I should get dressed, Zedd won't wait for very long."

"I'm sorry, Richard."

"You shouldn't be."

"It doesn't change the fact that I am."

"I know." He grinned, pulling on the familiar blue shirt. "It's just something we have to say aloud."

Standing, she began walking toward the sunlight, stopping once to look over her shoulder. "Do they know what happened to us?"

He smiled, shaking his head as he started to pull on his pants. "I don't know. Once Zedd healed you, I didn't think to ask."

Zedd had been asking the couple questions for over an hour, trying to put the pieces together. They were supposed to be circling the perimeter of their camp, but they never returned. At first, the wizard and Mord'Sith thought they had been talking somewhere, but after the hours passed, they grew worried.

"What do you remember about last night?"

They exchanged glances, agreeing to keep most of the nights events out of the air. "We were in the trees when it started to rain," Richard explained first. "We ran through and ended up here."

"When did you realize you weren't wearing any clothes?"

"When we were trying to dry off inside the cave."

Meeting her eyes, the wizard raised an eyebrow. "And the Rada'Han?"

"Around the same time. I wasn't wearing it when we were outside."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, Kahlan continued to stare into the fire, watching pieces of a single stick shrivel up and fall. "I wasn't wearing it before we entered the downpour at the cave entrance."

"What happened when you were inside of the cave?"

Richard said nothing, knowing it would be best if she answered this question as well. "We took advantage of the situation."

Disappointment covered the wizard's face as he nodded. "How many times?"

"I don't know," she answered softly, lifting her eyes. "Everything about the rest of the night blurred together."

"And in the morning."

"It was still raining."

"That's not what I asked."

"You already know the answer."

"You never thought about leaving?"

"Of course, but every time I did... Something else seemed more important."

"What?"

Kahlan shifted her eyes to him, silently begging him to take over. "Being with each other," he said instantly. "Nothing else mattered and I can't remember thinking about anything else."

Tossing a blackberry into his mouth, the wizard stared at them, almost as though he expected them to apologize. Neither did. "And the Rada'Han disappeared as you emerged from the cave?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any trouble exiting the-"

"No."

"What was done in the cave must never happen again."

The Mother Confessor nodded, "It won't."

"It can't," he told them. "You were lucky the cave sensed your magic and provided it for you."

"Provided?" Richard asked in confusion. "The cave provided- How can a cave-?"

Kahlan stared back into the fire, her mind spinning. "Whitts Cave."

The wizard gave a single nod. "Yes."

Looking up, she met his eyes and shook her head, her hair following over her shoulders. "That's not possible, Darken Rahl had it destroyed."

"It would appear that he didn't."

"What-?" Richard tried to ask.

"You must be wrong," she continued. "The cave is known for resolving the problems of those who enter."

"And granting them their desires to be free."

"It couldn't be the cave, Zedd. It didn't take away our problems or set us free. It gave us more and locked us into a new prison."

"Did it?" Richard asked quietly, bringing her attention to him. "Every minute we were in that cave, we had no problems and we were free." He paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue in front of the others. "It saw our desires for each other and it gave us a way to be together. It solved that problem."

"For only hours."

"We didn't have to leave," he said lightly, a seductiveness flowing to her ears alone.

Zedd cleared his throat, grabbing their eyes. "You two should sleep, we have to make up the time we lost looking for you. Cara and I will take the first two watches."

"No," the Seeker said quietly. "I'll take the first."

"You will sleep," his grandfather stated clearly, while looking to the blonde. "I will take the first watch."

She was cold, freezing under the blanket that once warmed her completely. The night was no colder than any other, a fact she knew to be true, but she couldn't stop shivering. Staring up at the sky, she tried to quiet her mind, end the sensations left on her skin from his touch and his lips. If she was wrapped in his arms once again, she would cease to feel the cold, she would never feel anything but the pleasure and safety of his arms. Turning her head toward him, she was surprisingly met with his eyes.

"Can't sleep?" he asked through a husky whisper.

She shook her head, a small smile teasing at her lips. "No. You?"

"I can't get my mind to stop thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

Rolling onto her side, she propped her head onto her hand and grinned. "Me?"

Matching her position, Richard nodded. "I can't stop thinking about last night... And this morning."

"Me either."

He was surprised by her words, having thought that she wouldn't allow herself to revisit what they had done. "I don't like you being so far away."

"I'm right here."

Inching toward her, he let his eyes roam the features of her face. "You're not close enough."

Moving her eyes from his, she looked to the fire a few feet away. "I can't be closer."

She was suddenly in his arms, hugged tightly to his chest as his lips found hers. "Yes you can."

She forgot to hesitate, to stop him before it was too late. Pulling him onto her, she hooked her right leg over his, holding him in place as she pushed up into him. He felt her body vibrate with the moan she tried to suppress, failing completely to hold back the sound that would alert all others to their actions. Breaking back for a breath, he kept his face close to hers, his forehead and nose still touching hers as their bodies continued rocking together.

"Touch me," she breathed out heavily, her eyes finding his.

"Where?" he murmured, desperately needing full permission to do anything she wanted.

Before she knew it, "Everywhere," had escaped her lips.

Richard groaned and his mouth was back on hers, his hands graciously covering her in every place he could reach. He nudged her head slightly to the side and ran kisses down her neck, her earlobes and over her collarbone. Her fingers were wound tightly in his hair, pulling gently every few seconds as she fought for control of her own body. He had one hand generously caressing her her right breast and the other doing unspeakably beautiful things beneath the white fabric of her dress.

His kisses began to slow, pulling back long before she'd had her fill. Meeting her eyes, he smiled. The darkness of her magic flooded around, mixing with the passion that hid the blue. Everyone thought he should fear the sight, but he didn't. It was beautiful, a mix of love and lust, a desire that called out to not only his body, but something deep inside of him. If he could find the words, he would say it was was almost daring him to truly love her.

His hands continued to move, slowly losing their force and determination, unwilling to drop her instantly. She knew what he was doing and was more than grateful. Bringing her hands to his cheeks, she leaned up and connected their lips, giving him a slow and hungry kiss. After a moment, his hands left the warmth of her, moving to take hold of hers.

"I'm sorry, Richard."

"Don't be, I'm not."

She felt him against her, wanting her, needing her and she found herself moving without thought. Sliding her hand inside his pants, she took hold of him and pulled gently. Richard bucked forward and dropped his head to the crook of her neck, taking in a deep breath of her womanly scent. With the release of her name, he grabbed her hand and held it still, while trying to catch his breath.

"You don't have to do this."

"I can't give you anything else."

He grinned, surprising her as he pulled her hand free. "You can kiss me until you fall asleep."

"I don't think I'll ever want to sleep badly enough to stop."

Nudging her nose with his, he grazed her lips. "Spirits, I hope not."

Kahlan turned her head, preventing him from claiming her lips as she closed her eyes. "And what happens when you want, when you need more?"

"I'll just ask you to be brave and slide your hand back-" He stopped himself, the look on her face making him rethink his words. "I meant what I told you in the cave, Kahlan. What more could I need than what we have right now. Look at us, laying here together, warm... And happy."

"Richard... Why would you want this?"

"That's not the question you want to ask," he told her with a frown. "You want to know why I would want you."

"Why?"

"Why not? Because you're a Confessor? You're more than that, Kahlan. I know that you've been taught to believe otherwise, but you're more than that. You're the kindest woman I've ever known, honest... Beautiful, intelligent and I trust you more than anyone else. I would follow your every order, not because you confessed me, but because I know you would never do or ask anyone to do something you weren't sure was right."

He smiled, warming her instantly. "I love you, Kahlan. All of you, your magic, your heart... Your kiss, breasts..." Her cheeks flushed, bringing his smile to widen and reveal almost all of his teeth. "I'm going to kiss you again until we fall asleep or Cara stops pretending to be."

Grinning, she brought his face closer to hers. "She wouldn't dare."

******The End******


End file.
